


The Darkest Intentions

by WrittenInShadows



Category: Law & Order: SVU, The Resident (TV 2018), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Stalking, Trauma, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: Joe sets his sights on Nic who's visiting New York to help Conrad finally face dealing with the things his mother left behind. When Joe loses patience things get ugly, Olivia and her squad get involved. Tensions run high when an old case is brought to light leading to the return of Elliot. Things get heated for Rollins and Carisi and as it all comes to a boiling point everyone is at risk.





	1. Bookstores & Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know your opinions. No negativity my first chapters are usually the worst 😂 this hasn't been edited so there's probably typos and it's not very long but I hope you enjoy anyway

"We'll never get through all this stuff" Conrad sighed, looking around the large storage locker, he never knew his mom had all this stuff just sitting here until he was notified it would be dumped if he didn't pay the storage fee. Considering it had built up over the years plus interest his only option was to try and clear the place out. 

"Hey it's not so bad" Nic said as she picked up an old photo album and flicked through it. "I even found some of your baby pictures" she smiled a little. She felt like she had known him forever so it was really strange to think it had really only been a few years, not even a quarter of their lives. 

"Well I'm glad you find this so entertaining but we only have a few days to sort through everything we don't really have time for me to reminisce about my crappy childhood" 

She could tell this was hard for him, of course it was going to be, if she had to go through a bunch of her mom's old things she would be upset too. "Well we know you won't read any of those dusty old books and they don't seem like they had too much value to your mom. We could drop them off at that little old bookshop we passed on the way here" she suggested. 

He nodded slowly. "You go. I should stay here and try to get some more of this stuff cleared out" 

"Are you sure you don't wanna get out of here for a little while?" she asked but he quickly shook his head, if he left it might just be too hard to come back. He helped her carry the heavy boxes of books to the car before returning to sift through more of his mom's belongings. 

Meanwhile Amanda was just beginning her shift, Olivia was going to be late because Noah had been unwell and Fin had taken a case, leaving her alone with Carisi. She sat down across from him quietly, things had been weird for the two lately and there seemed to be a tension between them. "Hey' she said quietly as she started looking through paperwork mostly to avoid eye contact. 

"It's been a slow day" he said, looking up from what he had been doing. 

'The day has only just started don't jinx it" she smiled a little as she finally met his gaze but quickly looked away when she realised it was getting too much for her, she couldn't allow herself to have feelings for him. She just had a baby she couldn't even think of being in a relationship right now. She got up. "I'm uh gonna go grab a coffee. Do you want one?" she asked, she mostly just wanted to avoid him. He nodded but got up with her. She sighed softly to herself. 

As she poured the coffee she could feel him standing close to her, it wasn't even uncomfortably close but the way she was feeling for him made it uncomfortable.  She cleared her throat and moved away. He looked at her. "Things don't have to be weird for us. You're making this weird' he was frustrated they couldn't keep going like this. 

"There is no us. You're just overthinking" she grabbed her cup and walked off. 

 

Nic stumbled towards the door of the little book shop as she carried three large boxes of books. Joe instantly noticed her as she set the boxes down. Her blonde hair falling in front of her face. She gently brushed her hair aside and when she looked back up Joe was standing there. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, trying not to stare too much but she was truly beautiful. 

"Well I noticed you deal with rare books and so I thought you might be interested in these' she gestured to the boxes. 

He opened one of the first boxes and took our one of the books. "They seem interesting I'll take a look" he smiled a little. "I can't promise you they'll be worth much but if you want I can look through and I could call you when I know more" 

"Sure that would be great, it doesn't really matter to me if they're worth much, I just need to get rid of some things" she didn't get into much detail but she gave him her number without a second thought, to him this meant that she was interested, she wanted to talk to him more. She could have just left those books there since it was clear she didn't care about the money but she didn't, she actually gave him a way to contact her. He watched as she left, he didn't know her name yet but he already knew he wanted to know more. He googled her number and there it was, all her information. Nicolette Nevin a nurse practitioner at Chastain Park Memorial hospital in Atlanta. She never posted much but her sister on the other hand posted a lot. This was the start of his obsession, this was the start of a disastrous chain of events....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tries to get Nic alone and Olivia faces the past

Joe stayed up most of the night looking through the pictures of Nic, he couldn't get her out of his head and he hoped that today she would call about the books. When he got to work he waited by the phone, every time it rang about someone pre ordering books or asking for information his heart would skip a beat. He was just waiting for Nic. He was completely caught off guard when she walked into the store hand in hand with Conrad. He felt the jealousy and hatred rising in his chest when he saw them together but he pushed those feelings aside and approached them. As they discussed the books all Joe could think about was what was standing in the way of his fantasy. "Well it's a lot to discuss in the middle of the store. Maybe we could go to dinner tonight" he already knew that Conrad couldn't go, he had a meeting with his mother's attorney that night, he was just hoping that Nic would agree to go anyway. He had already analysed her, she seemed like the independent type. 

"Don't you have that thing with your mom's lawyer tonight?' Nic asked, looking over to Conrad. Joe waited with anticipation he hadn't expected her to say that, maybe she wouldn't go. 

"Unfortunately" he sighed and looked at Joe. "Could we reschedule?"

"I'm not really free again until next month"

"Well I could go" Nic chimed in, Conrad looked a little unsure and she knew him well enough to know that. "You could meet with us after I'm sure the lawyer won't keep you long" she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay if you're sure" he replied and she nodded. 

"I'll see you tonight then? You have my number we can arrange the rest later" Nic said before gently dragging Conrad off. Joe watched them through the window, they looked so happy as they walked and talked and that unsettled him. 

Meanwhile Olivia was looking through paperwork this case was really getting to her. Not because it was difficult, or because this person had been getting away with it for years, although these things did bother her it was the fact that this case was once Elliot's bothered her the most. Seeing his name down as the former lead detective hurt her, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Why after almost 10 years did this perp decide to start committing crimes again after all these years? It seemed odd, maybe she was looking at a copycat she wasn't sure but what she was sure of was that she needed help. The FBI were being called in but the last thing she expected was for Elliot to walk into her office. She looked up from her paperwork and just froze, she hadn't seen him in years, she didn't know what to say or how to feel, she had thought about this moment for years and now here it was, he was just standing there looking at her as if he had never even left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia must try to put her feelings aside so she can work with Elliot. Joe goes to drastic lengths to make Nic his once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments it really motivates me to keep going with this. There will be more SVU in the next chapter I know there's not too much right now. I can also promise that a confrontation between Conrad and Joe will be happening very soon

"Hey Liv" Elliot said after a moment of silence, what else could he say in this situation? How could he possibly make this better? He couldn't. 

"Don't" she said quietly as she stood up. "You don't get to come back here after all this time and just say hey as if you left for the weekend. It's been almost a decade Elliot" her voice was shaky but it was clear she was doing her best to bottle up her emotions. 

"I wanted to talk to you. I just couldn't face you after everything.. I'm sorry" he said quietly. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked just really wanting to avoid getting into that subject. 

"Well it didn't take me long to realise i missed work so I started work with the FBI"

"So you're going to be working this case" she quickly put two and two together. "Couldn't they send someone else?" she asked looking back down at her paperwork. She couldn't even look at him anymore. 

He gently shut the file she was looking at. "Let's just try to start over"

She looked at him quietly for a moment before nodding. She didn't want to make this harder than it already was but she wouldn't be his friend.. She wouldn't let herself care about him again .  She just couldn't. 

  


Joe waited nervously, this was his chance with Nic. He couldn't mess up this dinner. She showed up a few minutes after him and she was just dressed casually, after all this wasn't at all to her what it was to him. Still to him she was perfect, this was perfect. They went to a local diner since he decided he didn't want to freak her out by taking her anywhere fancy. He had to be careful, he couldn't mess this up. They took their seats and a waitress handed them some menus. "I didn't realise books were so complicated" Nic said as she looked through the menu, moving a strand of stray hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. 

"Well books this old are special. Really they could be worth a lot. More than I might be able to offer you" he explained. 

"Well we just need to get rid of them. Really how much you pay doesn't matter all that much" she knew Conrad just wanted to sort all this out so he could get home. 

"Well I could write you a cheque for 6000 but that's the best I could do" 

"Wow...that's...a lot" she wasn't expecting that for a few dusty old books. 

"Not really for books this quality. I'd understand if you wanted to check out other offers. I can make some calls to some people I know"

"Really it's not necessary. Your offer is more than enough" 

This was going well and as soon as they were done discussing that he could talk about other things. Get to know her, get inside her head. They spoke about all sorts, they ate and drank and just had a really nice conversation but soon things took a turn. "So how long are you planning on staying in New York?" he asked. 

"Only two more days. Conrad and I decided.to head back early" 

"Oh...why...?" he asked, he was in a bit of a panic now. He couldn't let her go. 

"Well we have to get back to work and I need to get home to my sister" she wasn't going to get too much into it but Jessie needed her. 

"Oh well that's unfortunate, it seems like you're missing out on all New York has to offer" he smiled a little. She nodded in agreement and was about to say something when she got a text. 

"Sorry. It's just Conrad checking in. This is my first time in the city and I guess he worries" she got up. "I'm gonna call him and let him know about your offer. I'll be back" when she left he took his chance. He didn't want to have to resort to this but he couldn't let her get away. He drugged her drink, he was planning on taking her back with him, he could keep her in the basement of the book store it was sound proof there and he could make her learn to love him. He was sure of it. 

She came back in and sat down. "Sorry about that" she said before taking a sip of her drink. 

"It's no problem" he smiled a little. 

He kept her talking for awhile, just so he could let the drug take effect. It wasn't long before she started to feel dizzy, there was a ringing in her ears and her vision began to blur. She stood up, almost falling over but she quickly caught hold of the table to steady herself. "Are you alright?" Joe asked, playing the concerned act very well. 

She nodded. "Y-yeah...just dizzy" she tried to stay calm but her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her ears. She managed to get to the bathroom and she gently splashed water on her face trying to stop the drowsiness from taking over. She took out her phone and called Conrad, all the while her hands were shaking. 

He answered without hesitation. "Hey how's dinner going? I can be there in 15 minutes if you're still there" he asked, he was just expecting an update or for her to tell him it was over earlier than expected. 

"N-no" she said shakily. "I'm scared Conrad. I think I was drugged" she was quickly losing consciousness. 

"I'm on my way. Just stay where you are I'll be there soon" he said, he was already leaving, Nic stayed on the line with him before she didn't even have the strength to hold her phone anymore. It fell, smashing on the floor beside her.  Joe walled in and helped her up carefully. 

"It's alright. I'll take care of you" he said softly before picking her up gently and that was the last thing she remembered before she slipped into darkness.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental overdose leaves Nic's life on the line, Conrad doesn't believe Joe's story and pressure builds when the SVU squad come to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments!! Oh and should I name the chapters? I named the first one and then sort of just forgot about it. Also I'm so sorry if there's typos I'm uploading this last minute and I'm too tired to edit

Conrad got there as fast as he could, his heart and mind were racing. Nic had sounded so terrified on the phone, the kind of fear that made it seem like she knew exactly what was coming to her. He arrived at the diner just in time to see Joe putting Nic into his car, there were plenty of people around but no one seemed to notice or really care. He didn't hesitate to pull him away from the car roughly. "Hey..calm down..I was going to take her to the hospital. She just collapsed" Joe lied easily, so easily that most would have believed him but Conrad didn't, he pushed him aside roughly and gently lifted Nic from the car. Her entire body was motionless, she was hardly breathing. He looked at Joe, he wanted to kill him but right now Nic had to be his main focus. Her pulse faded fast, the only movement she made was when her body began to tremble before she became eerily still.  _Shit I gave her too much_ Joe had thought to himself. 

Conrad laid Nic down gently on the sidewalk, putting his coat beneath her head so she had some bit of support, if he could get her heart starting again there was a real possibility she would have a seizure. He started CPR, her life was in his hands now. People gathered around them, some taking out their phones to record the horrific encounter. "Don't just stand there! Call 911!" Joe yelled, he was panicking and his phone had inconveniently died, which meant someone else needed to step up. 

He knelt down beside Nic, opposite to Conrad. "What did you give her?" Conrad asked, he looked panicked but the tone of his voice was dangerous. It reminded Joe of things he was trying desperately to forget...People in his past, people who had terrified him with this same eerie calmness. 

"I-I didn't give her anything" he replied shakily, truthfully this whole situation was terrifying, he wanted to keep Nic forever not end her life. 

The crowd watched in suspense, some even betting that Conrad would stop CPR right then and there just to kill Joe but he didn't. Nic was his priority, he kept going until finally her heart began beating again and she gasped for air. 

A few in the crowd cheered and there were sighs of relief all round but Conrad knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet and that terrified him. He held her close, monitoring her breathing and heart rate as he waited for the ambulance to arrive, hearing the sirens of the fast approaching ambulance was some comfort but he was still on edge. 

 

"Liv we got a situation" Amanda said as she walked into the office without even knocking, Olivia gave her a look and Elliot turned around to see what she was going on about. "Is this a bad time?" she asked when she had noticed Olivia's disapproval but she just shook her head urging Amanda to continue. "We got a call on a possible case. An OD in the middle of a busy street"

"How does that have anything to do with us?" they didn't investigate overdoses so she didn't understand where she was going with this. 

"I think there's more to it than that" she handed her, her phone. The video showed Conrad giving Nic CPR but Olivia still wasn't sure how this would have anything to do with them, there was no assault, at least nothing was clear from that video. 

"This doesn't prove..whatever it is you're getting at. Did the victim make a statement?" she asked as she handed back the phone. 

"No and okay I know what you're thinking but I wanted to look into it a little more. I got the security footage" she handed the phone back to her. It showed Joe carrying Nic to his car and the small confrontation he had, had with Conrad but Amanda was right it seemed odd, like an attempted abduction. 

"Okay. We need to get to the hospital and figure out exactly what happened before we jump to any conclusions" 

This was out in the media now, they had to get in front of this. So they were all headed to the hospital, except for Elliot of course since this had nothing to do with him and the case he had been working on with Olivia was quite on a need to know basis. However as Olivia was leaving he followed. "Mind if I join you? For old times sake" 

"Sure" she replied without hesitation and she hated that she did. She hated that part of her was excited to have him go there with them, it was like for a brief moment they were partners again but she had to remind herself that this time was different. 

 

After everything that had happened Joe still had the nerve to try and come see Nic but Conrad stopped him before he even got in the door. He pinned him against the wall roughly. "I know you did this to her and I swear if she doesn't make it I will make your life a living hell until you wish that you were the one who overdosed" he was angry and afraid and that was a deadly combination. 

"I swear it had nothing to do with me" Joe insisted but that only seemed to fuel Conrad's anger. He punched him full force into the stomach causing Joe to fall forward a little, Conrad was the only thing stopping him from hitting the floor. 

"Don't lie to me" he hadn't gotten violent with someone in a very long time but Nic's life was on the line, if the doctors knew what drugs she had been given it would make the process a lot easier. Especially since her tox screen came back inconclusive but with large traces of ketamine, which meant he clearly mixed that drug - which was potent enough - with another that was undetectable. "Tell me what you gave her"

But Joe couldn't go back now, he had to stick to his story. "Nothing. I-I swear" 

"I don't believe you" he said, letting him fall to the floor. He kicked him hard, causing him to cough violently, he felt dizzy but Conrad wouldn't have stopped if it hadn't been for Fin. 

"Wow, wow slow down. What the hell is going on over here?" he asked. 

"He drugged my girlfriend and almost got her killed" Conrad said before going for him again, Fin having to hold him back. It had been weird for Conrad to refer to Nic as his girlfriend since usually their relationship was too complicated for labels but today really made him realise that despite their complicated history really their relationship was simple. They loved each other  

"He's crazy!" Joe yelled from his position on the floor. Fin gently pushed Conrad back from Joe before pulling him up. 

Olivia suggested Elliot should talk to Conrad since it was clear the two seemed to have a similar mindset. Maybe he would find common ground and get the story from him more clearly. 

They had no idea how quickly things were going to escalate.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Sonny are forced to face each other, Elliot and Olivia continue to work together and all the while Joe is still determined to get to Nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a lot of typos and is shorter than I had planned because I had to start it over in a hurry after it accidentally got deleted. Thank you for all your comments so far. I hope you continue to enjoy and to share your opinions

Conrad wasn't too happy to learn that Joe was no longer a suspect all because he had left the table to go to the bathroom while Nic was on the phone giving someone else plenty of opportunity to plant the drug. The drug that was still puzzling doctors and strangely enough seemed to have a connection with the case Elliot had come to help with, which of course meant the FBI were interested and Joe wasn't even really on their radar at this point since the crimes had started when he would have been too young to be involved. 

Meanwhile Rollins and Carisi no longer had the chance to avoid each other, they were stuck working what were considered the less important cases. Things were awkward at first but there was no denying they had a solid partnership and their work soon overshadowed their own personal issues. At least that was true until, on their way out of the hospital the power went out, the two had the misfortune of being in the elevator at that exact time. 

"Damn it" Amanda mumbled looking over at him for a brief moment before she began pacing. 

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic" 

"I'm not" she snapped, that was clearly not the case. It was obvious she was on edge. 

"It's okay, you just need a distraction" 

"Don't even start with.getting me to picture a sandy beach or something stupid like that" 

He laughed a little. "Don't worry I didn't expect you to go along with that. We can just talk, tell me about your favourite childhood memory or something"

"You shouldn't have picked a worst question" she sighed and sat down. He came and sat down beside her. 

"Well it's got you thinking hasn't it?" he smiled a little. 

 

Meanwhile Nic and Conrad were talking, they planned to leave as soon as possible, she was more concerned about Jessie, she had a really bad feeling. "I can't help feeling like something really bad is going to happen" 

"You've been through a lot it's understandable that you feel like that. I had Devon check in on Jess. She's fine and I made sure he didn't let her know about what happened"

"Thank you for everything" she gently took his hand in hers. "Try not to worry about me too much okay?" she was going to say more but the power shut off, she held his hand tighter it was clear that had startled her. 

"It's okay. It's just a blackout I'm sure the back up generators will come on any second now"  he tried to reassure her but of course he didn't know there was a much darker scenario at play here. 

"Can you.go see what's going on out there?" she asked, she sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah of course" he got up and went to see what was going on. Nic laid down and shut her eyes for a moment. When she heard the door open again she expected to see Conrad but when she sat up again Joe was standing there. 

She looked at him confused, she wasn't afraid.at first. "Joe? What are you doing here if Conrad sees you he'll kill you" she wasn't even sure if she meant that figuratively at this point. 

"I know but it was worth the risk" he said as he approached her, he had planned this, he knew it would be chaos during the black out and no one would notice. He pulled her up gently and being taking out her IVs. 

"What the hell are you-" he covered her mouth. "Shh. Don't make this harder than it needs to be" 

She tried to fight him but she was still regaining her strength so it was a pointless effort. He easily got her to the window and down the fire escape with no one noticing.

 

Elliot and Olivia sat in her office discussing the case they had been working on and how it could be linked to what happened to Nic. "We need to go back and talk to everyone who was at the restaurant again" 

Olivia was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. She sighed frustrated. "Come in" 

A nervous rookie walked in holding some bags. "This was dropped off for you" he said nervously. 

Elliot took them from him and smiled. "Thabel" he said before shutting the door then turning back to face Olivia. "I got us Chinese food. I figured it's gonna be a long night"

"That's a lot of food"

"Well I didn't know if you still liked what you used to so I just got a bit of everything" 

She smiled a little, it was a bittersweet moment, she could remember the nights spent working the long gruelling cases and how they would pull all-nighters, their random 6am conversations where they were too sxahsited to even think about what they were saying, eating the last of the cold Chinese food. Oh how she had missed that. She just wished their reunion didn't have to happen like this. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finally has Nic all to himself but things don't go according to plan, things get steamy for Rollins and Carisi and Olivia tries to put aside old feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, please let me know what you think I really need and enjoy your feedback.

Amanda looked over at Sonny, they were sitting about an inch apart by now, she tried to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She was definitely distracted that was for sure but not in the way she had intended and before either of them knew it they were kissing. He gently pulled her closer to him and she didn't pull away she was finally able to let herself just let him in. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for so long and it was finally here, it didn't happen the way he had pictured it but somehow it was better. 

"We shouldn't..." Amanda mumbled softly against his lips. 

"I know" he replied before kissing her again but a bit more gently this time, he didn't want to push her in case she really didn't want this but as she gently pulled him closer letting her hands travel down him he had all the confirmation he needed, she wanted this just as much as he did right now. 

Meanwhile Conrad had came back to the room only to find Nic was gone, this is when the panic set in, he knew Joe must have taken her and if heh had things were only going to go downhill from here. He didn't even bother calling 011 he decided to go straight to the precinct. Elliot and Olivia were the only two around, they hadn't expected it when Conrad walked right into Olivia's office without even knocking. "We have a problem. Nic is gone" he said, his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears and he honestly felt like he could faint but he didn't, the adrenaline and the fear kept him going through everything. 

Joe sat and watched Nic as she slept, she had tried to stay awake but she was still recovering and it made her exhausted. He smiled as he watched her she looked so peaceful and he was glad, he didn't like how she had looked at him before there had been so much fear, even hatred and he couldn't bare it. He decided he could change all that, this wasn't how he had planned to do it but he could change her mind and make her love him. As she started waking up he quickly sat up properly. He smiled "Good you're awake" he said softly. 

She sat up quickly and looked around confused. "Where am I?" she asked and it was clear she wasn't happy to see him. 

"Try to relax, you're safe here. Look I get that this isn't the best way to do things but soon you'll see that I'm right for you, you can be happy with me and we can run away together somewhere far away from here"

"Are you insane?! I'm not going anywhere with you" 

"You'll change your mind soon. You'll see"  he got up and left the room. 

Nic got up and looked around, she felt dizzy and she wasn't sure if that was from the panic or the pain, she needed to get out of here but it seemed like Joe had been prepared for everything. She started pacing, she couldn't sit still in there, she felt like she was trapped in a box and that was technically true, the basement was basically the perfect kidnap chamber. She wanted to scream, to plead for help but she didn't, she just sat down, she was too tired to keep pacing. She just fet defeated in that moment.

Joe walked back in moments later with a sandwich and a bottle of water. "It's not much but it'll have to do for now, You need to keep your strength up"

"I'm not hungry" she said quietly.

"Well at least drink something" he sighed, he knew she didn't want to take anything from him but he was still convinced that he could change her mind/

"I'm not thirsty either" she lied, she just didn't trust him not to drug her again and she was terrified to think of what he might do to her if he had all the control and she couldn't put up a fight.

"I get that you don't trust me but don't risk your health for that, come on just humour me. Please"

"I'm not going to give you what you want. If you really care about me like you pretend to then you would just let me go"

He shook his head. "You know I can't do that" he set the food and drink down. "It's here for you if you change your mind. I have some things to take care of, I'll be back soon" something about the way he said the last part of that sentence really unsettled her. She was afraid about what he had planned next and with good reason, he had big plans for her. 


	7. Do you want an update???!!! PLEASE READ & COMMENT!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important authors note please read and don't ignore!!!

**I want to know if people are still interested in this story or any of my other stories because I have inspiration to write today. PLEASE let me know.**

**You will get a chapter today for a story I just don't know which one yet. I'm leaning towards this one since it's been so fun to write. Or maybe I'll re-write? Let me know if you want an update or a re-write for this or any other story. Your feedback means a lot to me. I don't want to update a story there's no interest in.**


End file.
